A Dark Stranger
by susan.ridl
Summary: Serena was a college girl trying to finish her degree. Then one night everything in her life changed. A world she thought lived only in people's imaginations has come into Serena's life. Now with her life changing can a dark haired man help Serena survive in that life, and accept her new role in his clan.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone.

I know I have my other story going on, and I will continue it also, but I been having a dream here and there about another story that I would like to write. Sometimes I think a story from a dream can make some of the best stories.

Yes, I tell you now it is a vampire flic with my two favorite characters, Serena and Darien. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked dreaming it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the plot of the story is from a dream.

* * *

Chapter one: A Night to Remember

It was a hot, humid night in the city of Japan. The moon was out in all its full glory. A small sliver of a cloud started to move into the clouds territory, attempting to extinguish the calming light of the moons glow. Walking out of her apartment a small blonde-haired woman with silvery blonde hair looked to the sky with her light calm light blue eyes looking at the calming night of the moons beams.

It's such a beautiful night, Serena thought to herself. It was only mid-evening and she found she had nothing to make for supper, and decided to walk to the local restaurant. Serena took a deep breath, breathing in the cool night air, and looked around at the surrounding houses. She noticed while looking she did not see anyone out at this time. She thought that one of her friends might have been home in order for her to have someone to talk with while she went to get her meal.

Looking down the sidewalk, she started the short walk to the local café. Her thoughts sifting through what she needed to do when she got home. She thought about the paper she had to write which was due at the end of the week. She was still unsure what she was going to write about. The paper was for her mid-term for one of her classes for her ligature degree. While her mind was on her paper, she found herself standing in front of the glass doors of the café. She walked in and looked around. In the corner of the small café, she saw two of her longtime friends.

The first of the two girls, Amy, had short blue-black hair that was styled slightly messy. Serena met her back in high school and they became instant friends. Throughout Serena's time in high school Amy continually encouraged her to do her best on her assignments. She helped tutor her, and brought Serena's spirits up when she was feeling down. She was shy to people that she did not know, but after starting a conversation with Amy, she was pleasant and could make anyone look at the good things about their life. Amy's back was facing toward Serena while talking to another girl. The second girl, Lita, had shoulder length brown hair. She was tall and held a confidence to her. Lita was always the protector of the group, always defending the smaller people. Serena and Lita became friends after she transferred to Serena's school. When Lita first arrived, she was made an outcast by the other students due to her looking so intimidating. Serena was the first to befriend her, and after that, others in the school started to see her for who she really was, an outgoing pleasant girl who wishes to be friends with the people she met. After spotting the two girls, she started to walk over to where they were standing.

"Hey Serena, what are you doing," asking Lita when Serena made it to Amy's side.

"Not much Lita just came out for some supper before I go home and start on my paper for school," Serena answered.

"Well we just got here so let's find a place to sit and we will all have something to eat," Amy was saying while pointing to a booth.

Serena and Lita both nodded their head while walking over to the both, with Amy in tow. They sat down and waited for the waiter to come and take their order.

"So anything new happening since I last seen you Lita," Serena asked with slight curiosity in her eye.

"Nothing really," answered Lita. Just then, the waiter walked over to their table. All three girls ordered their food and something to drink. They continued their conversation catching up on what was happening to each since they last met. During the conversation, the waiter came back and placed plates in front of each of them. All three girls ate quietly only asking a question here and there.

"Wow look at the time I better get going so I can work on my paper," Serena told the two girls while she slowly stood up from the booth.

"I should be going to," Amy also responded.

"Remember you two that were meeting up with Mina and Rae this weekend at my apartment," Lita said while following the two out the door.

"I'll be there for sure. I could use a break from school, or at least an escape from reality for a short time," Serena told the other two.

"We will see you there, bye Serena," Amy stated while walking away with Lita following.

After parting company, Serena decided that she was not ready to go home. She decided to walk the short distance to the park. When she reached the park, it started to get darker. She looked up to the sky and noticed that clouds were rolling in and covering the moon's light.

I had better start home, Serena thought to herself. She turned and started to walk out of the park when she felt a hand grab her left arm in a tight embrace. Serena's heart started to pound, and a scream was on her lips when she felt the other hand cover her mouth. Serena was whimpering and kicking her legs out trying to get away from her attacker. Tears started to pool at the corner of her eyes.

"Quit your struggling or I am really going to hurt you," stated a male voice in a demanding tone.

As soon as the man growled this in Serena's ear, her body tensed up and frozen in fear. Help me, someone help me, Serena was screaming inside her head. She then felt the arm that was holding on her arm slowly descend to her stomach. Serena started to struggle again to the unwanted touches. The attacker's hands started to get even bolder and started to slide further down her body. Her heart was pounding so hard that she couldn't take much more before she would start to pass out.

Help me, she whispered in her mind, before everything surrounding her went black.

* * *

OK first chapter done, I hope you all like it. Please leave any comments or suggestions; I really love reviews good or bad. I like to have anyone's help in order to make my writing better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all. I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to get out. My life went into a tailspin when I started to write, but now has settled down. I hope to have updates that are more regular. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I wish I did.

**Chapter 2: A Saving Shadow**

Her head was starting to pound. It was the first thing that she felt. She started to listen to the quietness around her. Slowly her eyes opened, and what she seen scared her. The room was dark, and hard to see what was surrounding her. First thing she noticed was that she was lying on a small bed. The blankets on the bed were ratted and torn. She looked up from the blanket and looked around the room. She noticed that there were no windows, and just a wooden door that was next to the bed. Then she noticed that there were no other furnishings in the room.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself, feeling scared and worried at the same time. Trying to think back to what happened before she blacked out, she just remembered the hands on her body and some whisper something in her ear.

"Oh god," she started to shake when the memories of that arm circling her started to swim in her memory. She flexed her muscles and they felt sore, but the sore she would feel after a struggle. After flexing her muscles, she started to feel slightly relieved with the realization that nothing had happened further after she lost consciousness.

Still slightly shivering she slowly she pulled the covers off her body. Her head was still pounding when she sat at the edge of the bed. She started to stand up and fell right back in bed when dizziness started to overtake her. She placed her head in her hands to try to shake some of the dizziness.

After a short time, she tried to stand again. The dizziness was slightly less so she started to walk to the door. She placed her ear up to the door and listened to see if she could hear anything on the other side.

"It's so quite here," she said to herself while reaching for the knob on the door with a shaking hand. She started to turn the knob and felt the door click open. She slowly opened the door and stuck her head outside. What she seen amazed her. In front of her was a huge picture of a family that was painted with such detail that the people within almost looked real. Turning her attention down the hall, she noticed three more doors that were shut. She slowly started to walk down the hallway, while stopping at each of the doors to see if she could hear anything, which she didn't. She continued to walk down the hall until she was met with a set of stairs.

She slowly descended the stairs, taking caution using all her senses in order to be sure that there was no one else around her. She stepped on the finial stair and looked around the large room. The items in the room were scattered with very little that looked like personal belongings. After a few moments in taking in her surroundings, she spotted a door in the back of the room. The door had every indication that it was the main door to enter and exit the place.

She started towards the door at a fast pace, and then she suddenly stopped. To the right of her she noticed a shadow. Gathering the courage that was left in her she started toward the door again.

"Wait," the shadow started to speak to her. The voice sounded haunted but had a tender side to it. Serena stopped and turned to look at the shadow.

"Are you feeling alright?" the shadow asked her.

Unable to find her voice she just nodded to the shadow. She was beginning to shake in while standing in her position.

"Don't be frightened, I am not here to hurt you. I saw you last night in the park struggling against a person. I stepped in and scared the guy off, but you were already unconscious."

Serena's shaking started to lessen some after the shadow finished speaking. She turned her head and looked at the door and then at the stranger.

"Thank you for your help," she whispered very quietly. "I don't know what would of happened if you were not there. I really do need to be going though."

"Wait, what's your name?" the shadow asked.

"It's Serena, what's yours?"

"Darien," he said while he took two steps forward.

Serena gasps. She could not make out his face, but she did see his eyes. They were the darkest blue that she ever seen. They were hypnotizing. They drew her attention to him and made her forget everything else.

"You better go now," Darien said to her. "There is a car out front that will take you to where you need to go. Just tell the driver, his name is Jake."

"Thank you for…" she stopped what she was saying when he seemed to just disappear. " Darien?" she whispered to the shadows. She heard nothing. She started to shake again. "I got to get out of here," she said quietly to herself.

She walked out the door and on the road a medium size black car with the back door open and a man standing beside it. Serena started to walk toward the driver and nodded her head. "Can you take me to the university?" She asked the driver. The driver nodded at her and waited for her to get in the car. Serena did, and the door shut behind her. A few moments later, the driver sat in the driver's seat and drove her to the university.

Sometime later, the car pulled out in front. Serena stepped out of the car, and noticed the driver got out to.

"Is there anything else that you need miss?" the driver asked Serena.

"No, thank you. I appreciated the ride, and please tell Darien thank you again."

"I will miss. Be careful of the world around you. You never know what is in the shadows," the driver said to Serena.

Before Serena could ask the driver, what the driver meant he was driving away.

"What in the word happened last night," she asked herself while she turned and walked toward her apartment.

That's all for now. Thanks for reading..


End file.
